A Fox in human clothesAn Elemental in a pendant
by Andy. E Orion
Summary: What will happen when kurama finds out his human friend who has no clue he's a demon posesses a dangerous artifact that could destroy her? Read to find out. R&R Plz. DEAD
1. Artifact hunter

**Yu Yu Hackisho**

**Artifact Hunter**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters.**_

Claimer: I own Andromeda E. Orion. 

**Prologue:**

Andromeda E. Orion was your average 14-year-old, moved up a grade, tom girl. Never touched make-up, dresses exedra. The only thing abnormal was the 13 strange artifacts she had. She had stuff the history books have never even reported to exist so advanced. She showed them to the best of the archaeologists and they were given nervous breakdowns by these items.

So what was a girl to do with such items? A.) Give them to researcher? B.) Give them to museums? C.) Donate them to a university? D.)Or Maybe Causing mass mayhem with their mystic powers?

She would answer E. None of the above. 1, she wouldn't be able to give them to any researchers because they didn't want to get a nervous break down and same goes for the museums and universities.2, She doesn't know they have mystical powers as of yet.

She keeps them locked in her closet in a chest with several locks and chains on it. She only wears one of them on her person. The Mid-night Dragon Of The elements pendant. In Makai, demons would be begging her for that pendant.

Why? Because it will transforms the demon wearer into a more powerful form of their existence. But if activated while a human's wearing it the results are disastrous. He or she will become a demon but since they are mortal an alter ego will be created and the human may cease to exist and the dark alter ego might take complete control of their body and cause mass mayhem.

So why hasn't Koenma confiscated the artifacts? The answer is, he doesn't even know they exist. He's been so busy with paper work he didn't even notice their pulses of power. But demons in the makai have. Soon they shall try to claim it for their own. Very soon.

Chapter 1: Strange encounters 

"Hey Andy! Wait up!" Yelled a 15-year-old boy with bright red hair and green eyes. "Ok, Suuechi." Said a girl around the same age with long rust colored hair and purple eyes. "So how is your mom lately?" she asked. "She's doing fine. Though she's still a bit weak." He said in a serious voice.

Andy shrugged. "I under stand Suuechi. My mom is still grieving over my dad and my grandmother as well." Suuechi stopped walking. "Your grand mother died too?" he said. Andy stopped and looked back at him. "Just last night. I was the last person she talked to. She said; Guard my heirlooms well; I think she's referring to all those strange knick-knacks she gave over the years."

She smiled "We'd better stop dawdling or we'll be late for school. Race ya." She took off running and Suuechi ran after her and caught up. They ran through the gates and many of the kids in their school knew to get out of the way when those two raced.

"Ah man! Another tie! That 5 you 5 me and 10 cat." Said Andy "Cheer up, Andy there's all ways the race home from school." Said Suuechi. They walked in and went to their classes, which were side by side.

"Ok class to day we're going to divide inequalities in fraction form..............." Andy's teacher, Miss Makesmewanasnora or Miss M for short, droned on. "Miss Orion, do problems 1-20 for home work evens. Mr. Roads do 1-20 odds on page 333........."

Mien while in the class next door, Mr.Pootsmetwosleap was teaching the exact same thing but his class was half way asleep by the time he assigned homework problems. "Mr. Minamino please do problems 21-30 evens and Miss.Gododebafroum do the same set odds."

"It wasn't that bad today was it?" asked Andy at lunch. "It was worse. He put half the class asleep trying to explain how to do the problems. I was barely able to pay attention long enough to hear how to do the problems myself." Said Suuechi opening his lunch box. He stopped and saw 3 ghostly figures poised behind Andy.

"Uh Andy your shoe's untied!" said Suuechi "They are?" She bends down as the three figures lunge and collide with each other. They look at Suuechi, puzzled how a mere mortal could see them. _"What are you?"_ they asked telepathically. _"No one to trifle with. Be gone before I lose my temper."_ They faded out and Andy popped her head up from under the table. "Suuechi, which the angry look on your face?"

He closed his eye and took a deep breath he breathed out, opened his eyes and smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking of something that had irritated me."

After the last bell rang Andy and Suuechi ere on the edge of the of the entrance way patio. They took off and mowed over 6 7th graders. They stopped at the edge of a side walk near a four way inter section. Suuechi beating Andy by 5 minuets.

"Good race." Said Andy breathless. They were about to cross the road when. "So, Yokoh the great demon bandit has been reduced to hide as a human. How lo-" SMACK! Andy had punched a Red haired man and sent him flying. "Who are you calling low!" Rando saw the girl's pendant. "We'll finish this later Kurama!" He took off and vanished in seconds.

"Kurama, is that your true name? Suuechi tell me the truth." Said Andy. "Ok. I am not normal human. I am actually a nearly 300-year-old demon. To escape certain death in demon world I escaped to this world and hid in the body of a young child. I cannot leave this body now because this is permanent."


	2. Artifacts named

Chapter 2: Artifacts named 

Andy stood still in shock. Her best friend was a demon. He was way older than her. Way older than her great grandmother. That gave her an idea. "Since you're a demon maybe you can tell me about all of the weird artifacts I have?"

"I can, I wasn't exactly a model citizen as a demon. Artifacts were sorta what I knew most about." They ran home (Their house were across the street from each other.) Andy asked her mom if she could go over to Suuechi's house. Her mom said a blank absent-minded yes. Andy ran up to her room and unlocked her closet. She heaved the chest off the ground and very slowly carried it down stairs, and out the door.

"It ok?" she asked Suuechi. "Yes my mom doesn't mind." He said. "Could you give me a hand?" "Yes." Suuechi grabbed the chest and picked it up with ease. Andy opened the door for him and they went in.

They walked past his mom's room quietly and go into his room. (Which is a typical boy's room). Andy pulls out a ring of keys as Suuechi sets the chest on the bed. Andy unlocks all the locks and unravels all the chains.

"Ready?" she asked. "Ready." He replied Andy threw back the lid to reveal 11 of the rarest makai artifacts. There were the 9 dragon stones, The 3 orbs of Limbo, The Phoenix sword and the Double axe of ice and the Kitsune's daggers.

"How did you get all of these?" he asked. "Well My great grand mother was a collector of strange and unusual artifacts. These were her 13 least favorites so she passed them down to my grand ma who passed them straight to me. I'll pass down the 12 here because I like the 13th item." Said Andy. She pointed to her pendant.

"That item's dangerous, Andy. You must never activate it." Andy looked puzzled. "Why? Will it devour my soul?" "It will turn you into a demon with an alter ego. Which will consume your soul." She tries to remove it but it wouldn't budge.

"Kurama, what's going on?" she said not realizing she was using his demon name. "It's some how activating and you never even said the spell." "I did. Kurama, unless you want your precious human friend to become a monster you'd better join up with me." Said Rando. "No!" said Kurama


	3. Prediciment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Yu Hachisho characters

Chapter 3: Predicament 

"So what shall it be her mortality or joining with me?" said Rando. "I thought your were locked up in spirit world, Rando." "I broke free. Now choose." "Kurama, don't worry about me. Don't join with that scumbag. Besides that chants irreversible."

Rando some how got past Kurama and was holding Andy up by her throat. "You insolent human how did you know?" He had knocked her out when he grabbed her throat he knew that. But he felt her hands grab his with inhuman strength.

"No!" he said. He dropped her and tried to summon his fireballs but was interrupted by a nightmarish sight. The 9 stones flew up into the air and glowed and began to spin around her till they were blurs. The sword, double axe, and daggers all glowed as well.

A bright light engulfed her and when it vanished Andy was no longer standing in front of them. Instead there was a powerful looking demon. "Andy?" said Kurama. She looked at him funny. "Who's Andy? I'm Abezuelay, Mistress of the elements. What fool has awakened me?"

"I did, mighty one." Said Rando. Those words were the last he said because Abezuelay grabbed his arm and he vanished. "Where'd he go?" asked Kurama. "Back to his prison cell. What would your name be?" she said. "I'm Kurama. But here, I'm am called Suuechi Minamino."

"How did you know my human form's name?" she asked. "I've known the human girl known as Andy for a long time."

"This is only the 3rd time my amulet has been activated while being worn by a human. I preferred granting wishes to demons. Now I'm stuck to this girl's form for good. Her Grandmother activated me the last 2 times and your friend doesn't have a memory of either time."

"Why would her grandmother do such a thing?" as Kurama. "She wanted 3 artifacts to complete what she was giving down. Those 3 weapons nearly cost me my life. So her granny wasn't exactly the sweetest old woman."

"Was she a demon?" "Yes her name was Chernia. She was greedy and evil. Your friend has been 1/4 demon all the while."


	4. Problem

A.E. Orion: Yay! I got a reviewer! Here's the next chapter.

Andy: Andy Orion does not own the Yu Yu characters but would appreciate if you didn't steal me.

Chapter 4: Andy's problem

"Abezuelay, How long will it be until my friend's spirit is disintegrated by your massive negative energy? Asked Kurama. "I am not sure, but you know that once this is permanent my host will begin to look more like me day by day." She said. Kurama looked her over and she was pretty. Pale skin, long silvery hair, pointed ears, white dragon's wings, and a very nice build.

"Will she be able to adjust to you?" asked Kurama. "I am not malevolent. I do not want to be part of her any more than she wants to be a part of me. We're stuck and that's it. We'll be able to adjust. She'll have main control and if she is knocked unconscious I'll take over." Said Abezuelay. She closed her eyes and her form turned to that of Andy's except the wings didn't go away.

"Andy you ok?" he asked her. She nodded. "Kurama please don't tell me that I have a pair of wings on my back." She said reaching over her shoulder and touching part of her one wing. "You have wings." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh brother how am I gonna cover this up." She said. A ghostly form of Abezuelay appeared behind Andy and said, "I don't know. I'm sorry that I made that happen."

"Not your fault. It's Rando's and my granny's. Still don't you know of any magic that can cover these up for even an hour at least?" she asked. "Don't worry. Ordinary humans cannot see them. Only psychics, and other demons can." She said. "That's good. Just as long a Urmieshi can't see them. That dork has been harassing my cousin Keiko about becoming girly. She has every right to become girly. What is it Kurama?" said Andy.

"Urimeshi is the Spirit detective. He will be able to see them." Said Kurama. "Drats!" she said. "Oh well I have to meet Keiko for a home work thing any way. See ya later Kurama." She said walking out. Kurama followed and then went to his home. The next day the Spirit detective team was to meat up on the new case Yuske showed up with a big black eye. "Don't tell me, Andy decked you one for pullign a perverted move on Keiko?" said Kurama.

"That friend of yours has a strong right hook." He said. "Hey guys!" said Andy running towards them. "Why are you here?" asked Yuske. "Koenma wants me to help." She said. "Please don't hurt Yuske again. We may need him." Said Kurama. "Ok if you say so." She said. "We need to track down Rando he escaped his cell and then reappeared in it only to escape again. He could be any where." Saids Botan flying in.

"Any where?" said Andy. She looked around and then behind Yuske. "Yo Yuske! Since when was there a mail box there?" she said. He punched the box and I gave out a cry of pain. It was not randop rather it was a different demon. "That hurt!" it said. "What are you?" asked Yuske. The demon stood up and said, "I'm called Hotaru. I'm a dragon demon. I came here looking for my baby brother, Haru." She said. "He was kjidnapped by this red haired guy called rando and he said I had to come to human world to get him." "We're after rando as well. Would like to help us?" asked kurama. "That would eb my pleasure." She said.

She took flight and then landed 3 minuets later. "He's in the park." She said. Andy stretched her wings and grabbed Kurama. "Hotaru carry Ysuke." She said and they took off, leaving the baka to walk to the park.


End file.
